


Plushies and Phone Charms

by StalkerOfStories (MeepTheAngriestMareep)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bad Puns, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pokemon - Freeform, Pokemon AU, WARNING: POKEMON PUNS, bad tom wash your mouth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-14 08:44:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5737144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeepTheAngriestMareep/pseuds/StalkerOfStories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Harry gets a plushie, Tom gets a phone charm, and Luna is an awesome shipper.</p><p>Place where I dump ficlets based on RenderedReversed's Zubats!verse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Harry - Plushie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RenderedReversed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenderedReversed/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Zubats, Zubats Everywhere](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3287675) by [RenderedReversed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenderedReversed/pseuds/RenderedReversed). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You may need to read RenderedReversed's fic [Zubats](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3287675/chapters/7174760) first to understand anything.

Harry James Potter was a cuddler. Now, this would normally not be a bad thing, if he didn't often squeeze his poor raichu in his sleep.

And so, in exasperation and possible fear for his life, Raichu plotted…

* * *

 

In Goldenrod City's Department Store, one green eyed, fluffy haired trainer was browsing the goods with his raichu on his shoulder.

"We've got quite a bit of cash now, thanks to camping out instead of staying at inns. Is there anything you think we should get, Raichu? Or should we save it up, just in case?" Harry said to his raichu.

Perched on his trainer's shoulder, Raichu glanced over the various wares for sale curiously. His eyes then alighted on something and he squeaked happily, launching himself off Harry and running off to a corner.

"Raichu! Where are you going?" Harry squawked before following his raichu to a large claw machine game filled with plushies. He stopped and stared as Raichu jumped up onto the control pad. "…You want me to get you a plushie?"

"Chu!!" Raichu nodded enthusiastically. Harry sighed fondly and placed a 200 poke coin into the slot.  
  
The machine started up and Harry went for the control stick, only to be batted away by Raichu. "Hey!"

As Raichu and Harry battled over the controls, one of them pressed the button to make the claw drop down. Raichu saw the claw carry the prize plush over to the drop box and let Harry have the controls just as the prize plushie vanished into the drop box.

Harry saw that the claw was empty and went to fish out another 200 poke coin. "Geez, Raichu. You didn't have to fight me. Which one--"

Raichu squeaked excitedly and jumped off the control pad to the prize retrieval slot. He waved his tail happily and gestured for Harry to get the prize. Bemused, Harry walked over to his raichu and squatted to pull out their prize.

It was a zubat plushie.

A GREEN zubat plushie.

Harry stood, plushie held in one hand, and turned to his raichu who clapped his paws together gleefully. Disbelievingly, Harry pointed to the zubat plushie with his free hand. "This? _Seriously_?"

"Oh my." A passerby gasped, making harry turn to her. She had long blonde hair and a dreamy expression on her face. She skipped over to him and smiled. "A shiny zubat plushie. That's very rare, you know. Almost as rare as the Crumple-Horned Snorkack."

Harry smiled back. "Well, I've seen a lot of zubats recently." _Figuratively, possibly literally if HE'S actually a bloody zubat in disguise._ "It was only a matter of time before I'd find a shiny one."

She tilted her head to the side. "Perhaps you are being followed by the Zubat Lord. He's supposed to be a shiny too. His minions are everywhere, looking for trouble."

Harry's smile froze. "Ahahaha… well, trouble does follow me… I'm Harry by the way."

She blinked at him, smiling serenely. "I am Luna. It's nice to meet you, Harry By the Way. I have to go now, I'm meeting up with someone, you see."

"Oh, well bye then. And it's just Harry."

Then Luna skipped off. Harry turned to Raichu. "She seemed nice, if a little strange."

Raichu nodded in agreement.

* * *

 

Later that night, in the Goldenrod City Pokemon Center, Harry sat on his bed in a rented room with Raichu.

"We gotta get up pretty early tomorrow, Raichu. Let's sleep." He yawned. Harry crawled into bed and held his arms out for Raichu expectantly. He blinked in confusion as Raichu went to rummage in his bag. "Raichu?"

Raichu pulled out the green zubat plushie and dropped it in Harry's arms. He then curled up on the pillow beside Harry.

Harry blinked and rolled with it, hugging the plushie to his chest. Soon, Harry fell asleep cuddling the zubat plush and Raichu falls asleep, satisfied and safe from being squeezed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 200 poke = 2 dollars


	2. Tom - Phone Charm

Tom Marvolo Riddle was the Pokemon Champion of two regions, Kanto and Johto. He had just entered the Goldenrod Department store to meet up with someone when he got a call on his cellphone.

"Riddle speaking."

_"Hello Tom."_ It was Luna Lovegood, the Fairy type Gym Leader of Goldenrod City. The person he was supposed to be meeting.

"Luna. I was just on my way."

_"That's nice, Tom."_ Luna hummed. _"But you need to do something before we meet."_

"Oh?"

_"You need to buy a cellphone charm from one of the toy capsule machines on that floor. The nargles said that it would be very important."_

"…alright then. I'll do that." Tom was far too used to Luna's antics and so he indulges her.

She hummed once more. _"I'll be on the roof later then."_ And then she hung up.

Bemused, Tom put his phone away and goes off in search of a capsule toy machine. He found one a few feet away from the elevator. Not even glancing at the description of the toys inside, he deposited a 100 poke coin and turned the knob. A capsule popped out and he opened it.

It's a mareep.

…with glasses.

It reminded Tom of Harry and he was utterly amused. He returned the phone charm to its capsule and took the elevator to the roof.

* * *

 

On the roof of the department store, Luna Lovegood was waiting, seated at a table in the corner. She looked up dreamily as Tom approached.

"Hello again, Tom."

"Luna," he nodded in greeting. He pulled the capsule with the mareep phone charm out. "The phone charm you asked for." He held it out for her to take.

"Oh!" Luna blinked. She closed his hand back over it. "No, you have to keep it. The nargles said it would be important to _you_ , not me."

She smiled dreamily at him. "It's number seven of eight, you know? I know you like the number seven. It's from _Amphy and the Mareeps_. Amphy's sixth Mareep, piece number seven of the group. The nargles have told me there's an infestation of wrackspurts in the Orange Islands. Perhaps there's a Team Muggle base there?" With that last word, she flounced off skipping.

Tom was bemused and befuddled, though he'll never admit that last part, as he often was after a meeting with Luna Lovegood.


	3. Featuring Draco Malfoy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter occurs after [Chapter 4](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3287675/chapters/13255324) of RenderedReversed's [Zubats fic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3287675)

Draco Lucius Malfoy was a Pokemon Researcher. He started off as a Trainer, with a rather one sided rivalry with Harry Potter. They were sort of friends, having previously bonded as children over the fact that they were both godsons of one Severus Snape. The rivalry was one sided because Harry didn't really care all that much; he just wanted to take his time travelling. Also, Harry would often get caught up in incidents and Draco would only find out about it much later and was always put out by the news. Eventually, Draco decided to become a Pokemon Professor and ended his pokemon journey. He was now interning with Professor Sycamore of Kalos as a Pokemon Researcher. Draco's specific field of research was Mega Evolution and Mega Stones.

Even though he was in Kalos, he still made a habit of ~~checking up on~~ reminding Harry Potter of his existence and taunting him.

* * *

"So I heard Uncle Sev visited you in the hospital recently." Draco said as soon as the video call connected. He was seated at his desk with his Furret curled up in his lap.

On screen, Harry smiled. _"Yeah, he did."_ In the background, Harry's Raichu squeaked hello.

Draco squinted at the screen, ignoring his Furret as it climbed onto his shoulders to say hi to Harry. "… I'm sure it was very emotional." Raising an eyebrow, he taunted, "did you cry, Potty?"

 _"Hey, bugger off you git,"_ Harry glared half-heartedly. _"So what if I did? I thought he hated me. Hi Furret."_

"And I told you he didn't, you dunderhead." Draco retorted, rolling his eyes exaggeratedly.

 _"Yeah, yeah. You were right,"_ Harry sighed, waving a hand dismissively. _"He had to be conned by Tom to come though."_

"Tom?" Draco frowned questioningly. The name was familiar.

_"Uhh, yeah, Tom. The creepy stalker. Humanoid zubat. …Did I not tell you about that?"_

"I vaguely recall this."

Harry huffed. _"Well, he's really irritating and he shows up a lot, he's got the encounter rate of zubats in a cave! And he calls me a Mareep! Do I look like a bloody sheep?!"_

"…why a Mareep?"

_"Ugh, I don't know! To make things worse, he walks around with a mareep keychain! Like he's taunting me or something!"_

In an absolutely deadpan voice, Draco snarked, "yes, Potter, let it all out. I'm conveniently here to receive any and all complaints twenty-four hours a day, seven days a week. "

Harry sputtered. _"You're such an arse, Malfoy!"_

"Of course I am. I'm a _Malfoy._ "

_"I hate you so much. Anyways, I have to go. It's late."_

"Alright. Smell ya later then, Potter."

Harry rolled his eyes at the familiar childish quip. _"See ya Malfoy, Furret."_ And the screen went blank as the video call ended.

"Well, he seems fine," Draco sighed as he sat back. His Furret jumped off his shoulders and onto the desk. He paused as he suddenly remembered something.

"…wait. Didn't Father say something about Aunt Bella screeching about Champion Riddle toting around a mareep keychain? Something about ruining Riddle's reputation?" Furret chirped curiously. "…Didn't Father also say that the Kanto-Johto Champion's name is _Tom_ Riddle?"

He frowned at his Furret. "Coincidence?"

Furred yipped and shook her head.

"…You're right. It's _Potter_. There are no coincidences around him." He leaned forward, placing his elbows on the desk and linking his fingers together under his chin. "Do you suppose Potter knows who his Tom is?"

Furret shrugged and then jumped off the desk to go do her own thing.

"Rude." Draco huffed. "Should I tell Potter who his Tom is?"

He paused to think about it. Then he snickered. "Nah."

* * *

Also, I did some art:

  


	4. On Luna Lovegood's Gym Leader Status

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Non-canon Background info on one Luna Lovegood.

Luna Lovegood is the Fairy-type Gym Leader of Goldenrod City.

Known Pokemon:

**Clefable**

> Moonlight/Moonblast/Calm Mind/Flamethrower  
>  Ability: Unaware  
>  Lax Nature, holds Sitrus Berry

**Sylveon**

> Hyper Voice/Psyshock/Shadow Ball/Wish  
>  _Ability_ : Pixilate  
>  Modest Nature, holds Choice Specs (Spectrespecs)  
>  _Note_ : SHINY

**Azumarill**

> Knock Off/Play Rough/Aqua Jet/Waterfall  
>  _Ability_ : Huge Power  
>  Adamant Nature, no item

**Mawile** (Mega)

> Play Rough/Iron Head/Crunch/Ice Fang  
>  _Ability_ : Intimidate (Huge Power)  
>  Brave Nature, Mawilite

**Farfetch'd**

> Leaf Blade/Steel Wing/Poison Jab/Aerial Ace  
>  _Ability_ : Keen Eye  
>  Impish Nature, no item  
>  _Note_ : why? Because it's an odd duck, just like Luna

**Wigglytuff**

> Dig/Dazzling Gleam/Focus Blast/Flamethrower  
>  _Ability_ : Competitive  
>  Quirky Nature, no item

Gym Challenge: Warp maze with riddles. The riddle is either found on a table or raised platform in the center of each room or given by a trainer of the gym. The potential answers are by each portal. Pick valid answers to get to Luna. Wrong answer = battle a trainer in the next room.

Whitney, ex-Gym Leader of Goldenrod and Normal-type specialist, retired after learning most of her Pokémon were not Normal, but Fairy. (Clefairy, Wigglytuff) She threw a tantrum because her specialty was Normal and her favorites were pink mon, but most of her pink mon were revealed to be Fairy.  
((Also, Lucius got fed up with the constant losses in the League Budget, due to having to frequently repair the property damage caused by her Miltank's rollouts and Clefairy's destructive Metronomes. He persuaded her into retirement))

Luna had the gym remodeled into a rook shaped building instead of a Clefairy shaped one.

Gym Quote: "Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure."  
Luna's Personal Quote, found in Quibbler: "If you can't lead them with logic, baffle them with bullshit."  
Battle style: Baffle them with bullshit, secretly bring them down with logic

She says spell incantations instead of moves

  * Expecto Patronum = Moonblast/Dazzling Gleam
  * Sonorus = Hyper Voice
  * Expelliarmus = Knock Off
  * Aguamenti = Aqua Jet
  * Aqua Eructo = Waterfall
  * Diffindo = Aerial Ace
  * Episkey = Wish/Moonlight
  * Expulso = Focus Blast
  * Glacius = Ice Fang
  * Incendio = Flamethrower
  * Portus = Teleport
  * Legilimens = Psyshock
  * Defodio = Dig
  * Tranquillitas = Calm Mind (Google Translate; Calm in Latin)
  * Veneno = Poison Jab (Google Translate; Poison in Latin)
  * Umbra Flante = Shadow Ball (Google Translate; Shadow and Blast in Latin)
  * Oppugno = Play Rough
  * Duro = Iron Head/Steel Wing
  * Morde = Crunch (Morsmorde, mors = death, morde = eat/bite)
  * Sectumsempra = Leaf Blade




	5. Harry's Poffin Tutorial

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This snippet occurs AFTER Harry and Tom have started dating.
> 
> The recipe in this chapter is completely made up. I don't know if it actually makes anything good or if it even works. Also, I wanted to incorporate the game version of making poffins somehow.

"Wait, you've never made a poffin before?"

Harry was in Tom's luxurious and spacious apartment. He was seated on the floor of the living room, with his elbows on the coffee table, facing the apartment's owner who was seated on the comfy leather couch.

"Never had to." Tom said, leaning back into the couch.

"Do you even know how to make poffins?"

"…"

"You _don't_?" Harry gaped. He grinned and said teasingly, "and here I thought you knew everything~"

"I'm flattered you have such high expectations of me, darling"

Ignoring the Pokemon Champion, Harry gleefully sang "I know something you don't know~"

Tom smiled indulgently, "you're adorable, Harry."

Harry stopped and looked at Tom. "Want to learn?"

Tom blinked.

Harry stood and grinned. "C'mon, Tom! I'll teach you. It'll be fun!"

_Famous last words._

* * *

 

"Okay!"

Harry stood in Tom's clean, modern open kitchen with his hand on his hips, wearing a mareep themed apron. His hair was pulled back out of his face in a small tight ponytail.

"So, basically, it's like a pancake recipe that you cook in a small pot, or the specialized poffin pots." He paused and turned to Tom, who was seated on a bar stool at the island counter. Tom wasn't wearing an apron, only his casual at home clothes. Harry pointed at Tom imperiously and ordered, "go and get an apron, Tom. It's gonna get _messy_."

* * *

 

Once Tom was outfitted in an apron, a plain light green one, Harry got started.

"First, we need to gather our ingredients and equipment."

Equipment:  
• Measuring cups and measuring spoons  
• Small bowl  
• Fork to beat eggs and mash berries.  
• Small pot or Poffin Pot  
• Wooden spoon or wooden spatula to stir/mix

Ingredients:  
• 1 1/2 cup of flour  
• 1 cup sugar  
• 1 tbsp baking powder  
• 3 eggs  
• 1/2 cup water or milk, I prefer MooMoo milk, personally  
• 2 tbsp butter  
• 1 tsp vanilla extract  
• Berry/berries of your choice or 1/2 cup of berry jam

* * *

 

Harry delegated the acquisition of cooking equipment to Tom before rummaging through the kitchen cupboards and refrigerator for the ingredients.

* * *

 

Prepare the berries in advance by mashing them in a small bowl. Put it off to the side for now. Or if we were lazy, we'd just pull out a berry jam and take a 1/2 cup of it.

* * *

 

"Tom? Any berries in particular you want to use?"

"There's a box of Sitrus berries in the fridge. Would that work?"

Harry pursed his lips. _Sitrus is Sour_ , he recalled. "Yeah, but I'll add in some Persim berries to balance it out."

* * *

 

In the small pot, don't heat it yet, beat the eggs. Then add the rest of the wet ingredients to the pot. That's milk, butter, and the vanilla extract. Mix it well.

* * *

 

"I know how to mix and beat eggs, Harry."

"Could've fooled me."

* * *

 

Bring the pot to a boil. While we wait for the mixture to boil, add the sugar in small 1/4 cup increments. Add the baking powder too.

* * *

 

"Do you know how to--"

" _Yes_ , I know how to use the stove."

* * *

 

Once the mix is boiling, slowly add the flour in 1/2 cup or 1/4 cup portions while stirring. Mix so there is no unmixed flour.

* * *

 

"Slowly, Tom. Slowly and carefully so that the flour--"

_Puff!_

"… doesn't get everywhere. Good thing we have aprons."

* * *

 

Then we add the mashed berries to the center, or the jam if we used it.

Now here's where things get tricky. You have to stir continuously; not too fast or it overflows and not too slow or it burns. Change the direction of the stir occasionally, so the berry mush can spread and not just get pushed into one part of the poffin. If we were using the specialized poffin pots, the pot would tell us which direction to stir in and if we're stirring too fast or too slow.

Do this for about 7 minutes and it'll be done.

* * *

 

_Hissss…_

"That's a sign that you need to stir faster or it burns."

* * *

 

"Tom, that's too fast!" squawked Harry. The hot poffin batter splashed over the sides of the pot, droplets of it landing on the sleeves, apron, pants and slippers of the cooks as well as on the immediate surroundings of the stove.

* * *

 

After three overflows and two burns, the poffin was done. It was pink and had yellow streaks in it. Harry took a butter knife to pry it out of the pot and then left it on a plate to cool. 

"Okay, done." He turned to Tom, "see how it's mostly pink? That means it's mostly sweet, thanks to the Persim berries. The yellow streaks come from the Sitrus, that's sour. So the poffin's a Sweet-Sour, probably a level one class. That's okay for your first poffin."

Tom huffed and stalked over to the kitchen sink. Harry followed. "Hey. It doesn't have to be perfect, you know. I've had years of practice thanks to Uncle Sev."

"I wasn't expecting it to be perfect," Tom stated as he washed his hands. "It's too messy and stressful for me. I'll leave the pokemon treat cooking to you, darling."

Harry hummed, "you know the best part about messy cooking?"

Tom gave him a questioning glance.

"Cleaning up after," Harry smirked, moving away. "I think I need a shower. Care to join me?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now imagine smexy shower fun. Mwahaha.
> 
> Sorry for the choppy flow. I had no idea how to do this snippet properly. I mean, I had it in my head, playing in anime form, buuut...  
> Translating it to words is difficult.


	6. 2016 Valentine Special

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **VALENTINE SPECIAL**  
>  ENJOY THE FLUFF
> 
> WARNING: CHEEZY POKEMON PUNS AND TOM HAVING A DIRTY MUND AND MOUTH  
> Also, Dialogue-heavy
> 
> Based on [these pics](http://kuitsuku.tumblr.com/post/43081173019/all-my-favorites-in-one-big-post-more-to-come-by). The ones not in those pics can be found either on various places on the internet or... are mine. Um. ~~I'msoashamedNOT~~

"Do you Bayleef in love at first sight, darling?"

Harry blinked as Tom glided into the seat across from his. They were sitting at an outdoor table of a simple café for brunch. "Was that a _Pokémon Pun_?"

Tom shrugged. "They were recommended to me so I thought I'd give them a Chancey."

A waitress came by with a pair of menus. The waitress placed the menus on the table and smiled.

"Hello. My name is Azula Hinoko. I'll be your server. Prepare to dine."

Tom and Harry skimmed through the menus and placed their orders. The waitress noted down their orders, took back the menus, and left.

A minute passed and Tom turned all his attention to his Harry.

"How was your trip to Hoenn, darling? If I recall correctly, you went to support your friend... Longbottom, wasn't it?"

"Neville, yeah. Neville Longbottom," confirmed Harry. "He's a pokémon botanist. He was studying the effect of berries when consumed by pokémon. Apparently, certain berries can negatively affect the growth of a Pokémon when eaten whole, but a blended mixture of other types of berries in liquid form can greatly boost their growth in specific areas. Nev's looking into a healthier and organic alternative to the Pokémon Vitamins. It's kinda cool, even if I don't really understand it much."

"You shouldn't underestimate yourself, darling. I know you aren't Slaking in the intelligence department."

Harry smiled bashfully. Then paused. "Was that another pokémon pun?"

"It was." Tom inclined his head in a slight nod.

"Where do you even _find_ these pokémon puns?"

"Your Weasley friends gave me a book about them."

"Which one? I have several Weasley friends."

"The twins."

Harry huffed exasperated. "Of course it was them."

"There's no Shaymin Pokémon puns. Some of these are quite Cleffa."

"Ekans see that. But they're Gastly and I'm Absol-utely sure I've heard them all before."

Tom paused. "Did you just counter me with a triple combo of puns?"

"You asked Furret," Harry folded his arms and leaned back into his chair smugly.

"I find that I enjoy hearing pokémon puns fall from your lips. Makes me want to Smoochum."

"Maybe later." Harry could see the waitress carrying a tray with food heading straight for their table.

"Wynaut now?"

"Food first."

* * *

 

"I'm glad you Arbok, darling. I might have gone Seaking you sooner or later."

Harry twitched. And stabbed his waffle forcefully. "You creepy Zubat! If I told you Natu follow me, would you Golurk somewhere else?

"Darling, no matter where you are, you'll Sylveon my mind," Tom replied smoothly.

Harry flushed. "Ho-Oh help me, you're incorrigible. Dewott you want." He then proceeded to ignore the Pokémon Champion and eat his meal in relative peace. Or rather, he tried to.

"And if I want Togekiss by you?"

"I am eating." He pulled a platter of treacle tarts towards him. "And no one gets between me and my treacle tarts."

* * *

 

After they finished and paid for the meal, and had the table cleared off, the ~~Do~~ duo continued to chat.

"I have a present for you, by the way," Tom stated as he placed a box on the table between them. The box was wrapped in red, Luvdisc patterned paper with a white silk bow.

Curiously, Harry pulled the box towards him and opened it. Inside was a box of chocolates from Combeedukes, a famous sweetshop in Hogsmeade, and a card.

Harry read the card cover. Then he opened it and read the inside. He went brick red.

Fighting down his blush, he demanded, "really, Tom? Really?"

"May I Axew to be mine tonight? You'd enjoy a Rhydon me, I'm sure. You certainly weren't complaining six weeks ago." Tom leered lecherously at Harry.

"Arceus Almighty, Tom!" Harry squawked, his blush returning in full force. "Be glad I'm not a cop or a Jenny. I'd Raichu up for public indecency and sexual harassment!"

"Role play, Hm? We could try it out this Eevee-ning. You'll end up Weezing after I'm done with you."

Harry didn't think he could get any redder. "Ho-Oh's feathers, Tom! STOP!" He shrieked, burying his face in his hands.

Tom took a moment to take in and appreciate the adorably amusing sight of a very flustered and embarrassed Harry Potter. He decided to let up on the inappropriate puns, lest Harry turn his embarrassment into anger. "If you're not up to it, we could watch a movie and Snubbull?"

Harry's building indignant rage quickly deflated. He gave the Kanto-Johto Pokémon Champion a half-hearted glare.

"I don't think you deserve your present anymore."

"You didn't have to get me anything. Your presence alone makes a Serperior gift."

"So you don't want it?"

"I never said that," Tom said quickly.

Harry gave a lopsided, teasing grin and slid a small white box across the table. The box was long, like a bar, and had a lid. It also had a dark red ribbon tied around its middle.

Tom quickly undid the ribbon and removed the lid.

His eyes widened and he gasped in surprised awe when he saw what was inside.

Carefully, reverently, he picked it up. It was a pendant. Specifically, it was a Rainbow Wing feather with a wooden bead made of yew wood at the quill, which was attached to a thin wire.

" _Where did you get this? **How** did you get this?_ " Tom whispered in awe.

"While I was in Hoenn, I took some time to explore Sea Mauville. I stumbled upon a Team Muggle operation, got rid of the goons, took it down. They were apparently hunting and harassing a Ho-Oh. He saw me get rid of Team Muggle and was impressed enough to personally give me two of his feathers in thanks."

" _Two?_ "

"Yeah. I have a feather too." Harry pulled out his Rainbow Wing pendant from under his shirt, holding it up for Tom to see. "I-I thought it would be nice to have a matching pair, y'know?"

Tom compared the two items. "The bead is different."

"Um, yeah. It's holly. Yours is yew."

"Did you make them?"

"Ah, no." Harry hid his pendant under his shirt once more. "You know Ollivander? The guy who makes special pokéballs from apricots? I dropped by his place and commissioned them a few days ago. So… do you like it?"

The Pokémon Champion looked at his present again. He opened his mouth to say something, then closed it and visibly swallowed. Again, he tried to say something but all that came out was a strangled murring sound of shock, awe, disbelief, and pleasure.

Harry laughed. "I've made you speechless I see. I'm glad you like it."

Tom carefully place his Rainbow Wing pendant back in its box. He lifted his eyes to meet Harry's. "I love you," He said breathlessly.

"I know," Harry smiled softly in return. "Happy Valentines Day, Tom."

Tom's lips twitched into a smile. "Happy Valentines Day, Harry."

.♡.

"Swanna head to my place and Tangela in the sheets?"

"TOM!!"

.♡.

.♡.

.♡.

Much later that night…

"Harry…"

"Hm?" Harry blinked lazily at Tom, sleepily basking in post-coital bliss.

"Will you Mareep me?"

"…"

Tom smiled smugly.

"… Did you just use _another Pokemon pun_ to propose to me?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
> ~~sorrynotsorry~~  
>  Also, Harry and Tom's Rainbow Wing Pendants:  
>   
> Because Ho-Oh is the Phoenix Pokémon.


End file.
